Mo sayonara dayo, Haku
by ibitsu
Summary: Haku est mort. Zabuza va le venger. Que c'est-il passé entre eux avant cette bataille tragique?


TITRE: Mo sayonara dayo, Haku ~ c'est un adieu Haku ~

AUTEUR: Shû the wonderful ninja of Konoha

BASE: Naruto

GENRE: yaoi, pwp, lemon, OOC

COUPLE: Haku / Zabuza

DISCLAIMER: bien que Masashi Kishimoto ait un jumeau, ce n'est pas moi, donc j'ai encore moins de droits sur les persos que son frangin... c'est trop cruel!

sinon...hum. Ce passage se situe juste avant que Zabuza aille tuer Gatô, j'ai donc repris les paroles du manga, p.92 du tome 4. Le titre, c'est une phrase que dit Zabuza dans le dessin animé, juste avant de s'écrouler, abattu par des mercenaires.

Voilà, vous savez tout! Et je suis aussi désolée de faire subir ça à Haku qui n'a que 12 ans, mais pour moi il est si mature, je trouve qu'il en fait 15 ou 16. Bon, tant pis, on s'en fout des âges, et ne me criez pas trop dessus!

Mo sayonara dayo, Haku...

- Lui, il te respectait vraiment plus que tout! Il t'aimait sincèrement!!! Et toi, tu n'éprouves rien du tout?! Comment peux-tu être si insensible? Il a donné sa vie pour te protéger!!!

Zabuza n'écoutait même plus les hurlements de Naruto. Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'il lui criait dessus. 

Non, il n'écoutait plus. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Haku, étendu au sol, en sang.

- Ca suffit petit. N'en rajoute pas... souffla-t'il, les larmes coulants le long de ses joues.

_Haku... je sais. Je sais bien que tu m'aime... que...tu m'aimais... Haku... Ils vont payer._

**°flash back°**

Zabuza regardait Haku ramasser ses kunaïs sur la rive en contrebas. Il plissa des yeux, fier du petit shinobi.

_Il a bien grandi... bientôt, oui, je retournerais à Kiri no Kuni et enfin j'aurais la tête du Mizukage... Avec Haku, c'est possible._

Avec un petit cailloux, il traça l'idéogramme du nom de son protégé sur le sol et sourit avec un air satisfait.

***

Après avoir rangé toutes ses armes, Haku soupira. Aujourd'hui encore, ils n'avaient fait que s'entraîner. Son maître ne lui avait rien dit d'autre que "c'est bien". 

Juste ça... au départ, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais au fil des années, il en voulu plus, plus que ces deux mots qui en devenaient dénués de sens.

Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par le corps du Shinobi. Par sa force, sa prestance, son charisme... l'aura glacée qui émanait de lui, il voulait la dompter, la faire sienne.

Ce jour là, il serait vraiment fort. Il aurait écrasé le Démon de Kiri.

Haku jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Zabuza était là, accroupi sur le rocher qui surplombait la rive, il semblait loin, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Bon, bon, bon... ça fait 8 ans que ça dure, j'en ai marre... _

Haku sourit au plan qui germait dans sa tête. Plusieurs nuits déjà qu'il y pensait, sans jamais le mettre à profit. Mais cette fois...

Il ôta ses sandales et marcha jusqu'à la rivière. La neige était partout et l'eau se gelait par endroit, mais qu'importe. N'était-ce pas là son élément? 

***

_Une fois le Mizukage hors d'état de nuire, je fais raser la partie supérieure du palais et je fais une salle d'entr... Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout?_

D'un rapide mouvement circulaire, il effaça ses dessins de palais et reporta son attention sur son élève qui faisait glisser son kimono le long de son corps pour ensuite entrer dans l'eau, nu comme un ver.

Le Shinobi ouvrit de grands yeux. Le paysage dans les tons de gris et de blanc, la neige, l'eau claire, la peau pâle d'Haku... Les courbes douces de son corps, l'eau qui caressait les rondeurs de ses petites fesses...

_On dirait... un dieu... un... ARGH! Mais à quoi tu pense, c'est dingue ça! On s'en fout, qu'il se baigne à poil si ça lui chante, nous, il faut qu'on pense à la couleur des dalles de notre future chambre..._

Enervé de ses laisser-aller de plus en plus fréquents, il se retourna pour continuer d'échafauder les plans de sa cuisine. [1][M1] 

***

Haku trempa ses mains dans l'eau et mouilla le haut de son corps. L'eau était fraîche. Oui, juste fraîche pour lui. Après, pour les autres... Rassemblant un peu de chakra, il fit naître des bulles d'eau, des sortes de longs serpents aqueux qu'il faisait danser autour de lui.

Un petit jeu qui lui avait valu bien des malheurs, quelques années plus tôt...[2] [M2] 

Il frissonna de contentement et se retourna pour voir si son maître le regardait toujours.

_Il me regarde? Ouiiiiii... Il me regarde pas? je passe au plan B... Alooooors..._

Il aperçu Zabuza qui lui tournait le dos, complètement ailleurs.

_Espèce de petit gnagnagna!!! Oulà, si c'est comme ça, je me déchaîne! Héhé!_

Il se dandina, tout content. Muni d'un petit caillou pointu, il s'entailla l'index. Inspirant un grand coup, il hurla.

***

_Le corps et l'esprit ne font qu'un... Le corps est l'esprit... L'esprit est... Mon dieu! Ce cri!_

D'un admirable périlleux arrière, il se retrouva au bord de la rivière. Il couru vers Haku qui tremblait.

Vivement, il le pris dans ses bras et dégaina son sabre.

- Haku! Qu'y a-t-il?

Haku leva vers lui un regard mouillé avec une adorable frimousse. Il agita son doigt devant le nez de son aîné.

- Une écrevisse m'a pincée...

- Hein?

Zabuza, toujours sur ses gardes, n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

- Ben... je voulais en attraper pour manger ce soir, mais elle m'a pincée!

Le Shinobi leva les yeux au ciel. Un ninja comme Haku n'aurait pas crié en cas de danger, et de toute façon, il n'avait senti personne approcher.

_Faut vraiment que je me maîtrise... _

- Imbécile. Ranges tes affaires, on y va.

Il s'éloigna.

_Et merde... Comme j'étais bien dans ses bras musclés... si bien... au chaud, en sécurité... Il n'a pas le droit de les enlever! _

En colère, il sortit de l'eau et après s'être habillé, rejoignit Zabuza sur le chemin.

**°autre flash back, un peu après°**

Haku ferma la fenêtre et observa un moment son maître allongé sur le lit.

_Encore et toujours, il pense... à tout sauf à moi..._

Mais d'un côté, il admirait ce calme, cette sorte de sérénité qui émanait du ninja, et il aurait voulu pouvoir faire de même: calmer ses pensées, se concentrer sur son entraînement, son avenir.

Au lieu de cela, il songeait à mille choses, surtout depuis que son corps réclamait plus d'attentions. Son corps et son esprit d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas seulement physique.

Il voulait entendre Zabuza lui murmurer autre chose que "continue comme ça et n'oublie pas, un vrai ninja fait abstraction de ses sentiments".

Cette phrase le fit souffrir. Il voulait tellement être parfait, plaire à son maître et le servir correctement, lui ressembler... Et voilà qu'il en avait, des sentiments.

Zabuza lui, ne devait pas penser à lui alors...

- Haku?

Le petit brun sursauta.

- Oui, Maître?

Zabuza fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais pas, tu me fixe depuis 20 minutes avec une telle expression! Tu ferais bien de te reposer, demain sera une rude journée!

- Je... oui, je suis désolé. Je vais me coucher.

_Allez... tu le fais cette fois!_

Il retira sa ceinture et son kimono rose glissa au sol dans un léger bruissement. Il ramena ses cheveux sur le côté et entreprit de se coiffer en chantonnant.

***

_J'ai un truc sur la face ou quoi?_

- Haku?

Son élève sursauta. Cela faisait un moment qu'il le fixait, la tristesse puis la colère se succédant sur les traits fins de son visage.

Après lui avoir recommandé de se coucher, il continua de le surveiller. Depuis quelques temps, Haku était bizarre... Il cherchait quelque chose, un contact, un simple regard... Il était toujours excellent dans son entraînement, bien sûr, mais le reste du temps, il se collait à lui, il n'avait plus aucune intimité, aucune indépendance.

_Et ça recommence... Il met jamais de culotte ou quoi?!_

Il voulu se tourner contre le mur et penser à demain, au rendez-vous d'un certain Gatô, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas se détourner du corps fin d'Haku. En plus ses cheveux dégagés laissaient nettement apparaître sa colonne vertébrale et le regard était irrémédiablement attiré sur le creux de ses reins.

_Et ses fesses. Et puis ses cuisses aussi. Et ses chevilles, son cou, ses épaules... Enfin tout quoi. RAAAH, mais arrête 2 minutes vieux porc! C'est qu'un gosse! Si tu le regarde, c'est tout simplement pour le surveiller! Pas du tout pour astiquer son petit cul avec tes yeux pervers!_

En ayant fini avec ses sermons intérieurs, il roula sur le côté et se prépara pour dormir.

***

_Mmm... Holàlà, c'est géant! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un brasier! Son regard me brûle... _

Haku jubilait. Après avoir effectué une petite danse de la victoire, il avança vers le lit. Sensuellement, tel un félin, il se colla contre le corps de son aîné.

Il glissa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Zabuza et le caressa lentement. Il laissa sa bouche goûter sa nuque et ses omoplates, tandis qu'il passa sa jambe par-dessus celles du Shinobi.

***

_46 ninjas, 47 ninjas, 48 ninjas, 49..._

Tout son corps se raidit. De petites mains fines vinrent tripoter ses tétons alors que des lèvres fraîches parcouraient son dos et qu'une jambe lisse emprisonnait sa cuisse.

Rien n'allait plus. Son cœur dansait la samba, sa respiration était absente et les seules choses que son cerveau arrivait à dire étaient du style "ofdgfhjrrz". Avec un effort surhumain, il parvint à articuler un mot.

- Haku... [3][M3] 

Pour tout réponse, le petit shinobi se frotta un peu plus contre son corps.

_Le corps est l'esprit... l'esprit est le corps... je dis: maîtrise-toi... PUTAIN C'EST TROP DUR!!!_

Il se retourna violemment, plaqua Haku sous lui avec une poigne de fer.

- HAKU! Arrête! T'es complètement givré ou quoi?

D'un même mouvement, Haku leva la tête et embrassa vivement Zabuza pendant que sa main attrapa sa virilité pour lui infliger un lent mouvement de va et viens.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout???_

Sa force le quittait. Lui, le Démon de Kiri, il se faisait dompter par un petit rat des rues!

Haku profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour reprendre le dessus. Non sans quitter la bouche de celui qui deviendrait son amant à tout prix, il caressa toutes les courbes et les creux de ce corps tant de fois observées et rêvées.

Accroupi sur lui, il frotta instinctivement son sexe contre celui de Zabuza, voulant plus encore que ces simples attouchements.

Le Shinobi lui tenait toujours les poignets, mais il serrait moins fort, comme s'il se laissait aller.

_Oh, bientôt, oui, bientôt, j'aurais ta force, mon Démon, et tu sera fier de moi comme jamais..._

Les mains de Zabuza lâchèrent les fines jointures du petit brun et il attrapa ses fesses blanches pour les masser tendrement, en même temps qu'il remuait le bassin pour accentuer le frottement.

_Je sais que c'est une erreur, je sais que je vais le regretter, je le sais... oh, Haku, mon tout petit, c'est dur de voir comme tu as grandi!_ [4][M4] 

Haku délaissa la bouche de son compagnon et vint balader sa langue sur le torse et le ventre frémissant du ninja.

- Ohhh... Haku... [5][M5] 

Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de son corps frêle et les posa sur sa nuque, conduisant le brun vers l'inévitable.

Haku sourit. Enfin... Après tant de nuits passées à rêver, à imaginer ce scénario, ces gestes... Tant de plaisirs inassouvis, tant de désir contenu...

D'un petit coup de langue, il effleura le membre tendu du mercenaire.

Le ronronnement qui échappa à son aîné le fit rire. Réjouit par la perspective de plaire enfin à son maître d'une manière différente que par le combat, il le prit entièrement en bouche.

Commença alors un long travail de succion, au rythme irrégulier, Haku "travaillant" au gré des demandes muettes de son amant qui le guidait par ses gémissements sourds et la pression de ses mains sur sa nuque. Sentant les hanches de Zabuza se décoller du matelas et sa respiration devenir plus saccadée, Haku ôta le membre de sa bouche pour embrasser les cuisses fermes, puis le nombril et enfin les lèvres de son aîné qui n'avait cessé de caresser ses fesses et ses cuisses.

_Haku, t'es si beau, si pur, si fragile… comment on peut être en train de faire ça? Mais c'est si bon… Haku… Sans toi, que suis-je?_

Lentement, le petit Shinobi se plaça au dessus de la hampe vibrante et il s'arrêta juste avant de l'y faire pénétrer, se délectant du simple effleurement de leurs intimités. Il inspira un grand coup et tenta de détendre un maximum ses muscles internes. 

Ayant à peine enfoncé le gland, Haku s'écarta, retenant cris et larmes. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, essayant de se calmer.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce si dur? J'étais prêt pourtant! Je ne peux pas renoncer maintenant! Mais c'est si gros… Ca me déchire les chaires… _

Deux bras puissants l'attirèrent contre Zabuza. Celui-ci couvrit son visage et son ventre de baisers, la peau brûlante de ses doigts laissants des sillons électrique sur son petit corps tremblant.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça? C'est un gosse… non. Dis pas ça. Haku est un ninja c'est tout… rien d'autre que ton arme… oui, mais bon… une arme de 12 ans. Qu'est-ce que l'âge? Il pense comme un sage de 60 ans, agit comme un guerrier de 25 ans, ris comme un enfant de 6 ans, parle comme une femme de 19 ans… c'est juste Haku._

- Viens là, viens mon Haku…

Il l'installa sur ses cuisses, et pénétra doucement un majeur préalablement humecté. Haku reposa sa tête au creux du cou du Shinobi et s'agrippa à ses larges épaules. Il se raidit en sentant l'intrusion et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Mais Zabuza ayant l'air de maîtriser le sujet, il se laissa aller du mieux qu'il pu, rendant baisers pour baisers et caresses pour caresses.

Au bout d'un moment, ledit Démon ajouta son index, retenant ses pulsions, préparant au mieux son jeune amant pour éviter des blessures inutiles.

A présent, Haku se mouvait dans le rythme, lâchant de sourdes plaintes sous la torture infligée. Zabuza retira alors ses doigts [6[M6] ], et tout en massant les cuisses blanches, approcha son sexe turgescent de la grotte vierge de son protégé.

Haku était léger, ce qui permettait à Zabuza de le soutenir plus longtemps sans avoir de crampes aux bras et donc de le pénétrer trop violemment. Il s'arrêtait souvent, laissant au jeune le temps de s'habituer à son membre pour le moins "imposant" pour une personne inexpérimentée telle que le jeune ninja.

L'ayant pris jusqu'au bout, il se recula juste pour voir Haku pleurer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, la lèvre inférieur en sang à force de se la mordre.

- Ch… mon Haku… Ch, c'est fini…

- j'ai mal…

Le Shinobi avait beau le caresser et l'embrasser, rien n'y fit, et il compris qu'il fallait encore attendre un peu. Il ne cessa pas pour autant ses attouchements, voulant accélérer la chose car il n'en pouvait plus.

5 minutes plus tard, Haku remua un peu. Reniflant bruyamment, il fit un petit sourire gêné à son maître.

- Pardon…

Pour toute réponse, Zabuza l'embrassa et le souleva légèrement pour se mouvoir plus facilement. 

Haku gémissait, griffait son dos, l'excitant plus.

Il ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et accéléra son mouvement.

Tout se fit plus rapide, plus violent. Les baisers, les cris, les respirations, les battements de cœur.

- Zabuza! Ohhhh! Plus fort!

- Haku, Haku, Haku… mon dieu… Haku…

Le jeune brun eut l'impression que son cerveau explosait. Une myrade de couleurs, puis du blanc et un gros bourdonnement dans le creux de sa tête… Tout son corps collait, glissait, trempé de sueur. Son cœur n'était plus, tant il battait vite. Dans le cri qui déchira sa gorge au moment de l'assouvissement, il y avait son âme.

- Je t'aime!

Toute sa vérité.

Quand Zabuza s'écroula sur lui, ce fut comme s'il renaissait. Sa respiration reprit, son cœur reparti, ses sens étaient réstaurés.

Il caressa longtemps son amant, pensa au futur. A leur futur. 

Zabuza se retira et s'allongea à côté de lui, l'embrassant encore et encore.

Enlacés ainsi, ils sentirent la fatigue s'installer.

- Je vous aime Maître…

- Moi aussi Haku…

Un souffle nouveau envahit le petit brun. Une flamme qui brûlait, incertaine, depuis quelques temps, mais qui maintenant était sûre de sa vie.

- Mais tu sais… il va falloir être dur avec nous-mêmes… je veux dire… Je peux mourir, tu le peux aussi, et il ne faut pas laisser aller nos sentiments…

- Je sais… mais je serais une meilleure arme comme ça, je vous aurais tout donné… Je n'ai pas de regrets.

- C'est bien… je suis si fier de toi, Haku… c'est drôle, hier encore tu me tendais un dessin en souriant et aujourd'hui, tu es un homme dont le corps a cessé de grandir…

- C'est l'impression que je vous donne?

- Oui… je t'aime.

Avec un petit bisous sonore, Haku se cala plus contre son maître et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

**°fin du flash back°**

- Passe-moi ton kunaï petit!

_Haku… c'est un au revoir, car je ne crois pas aller au même endroit que toi…_

Attrapant l'arme entre ses dents, il fonça vers Gatô. [7][M7] 

**OWARI**

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M1]cassage de Zabuza... Vous le voyez penser à ça? Mais après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut non?

zabuza: Ouais d'abord!

kakashi: moi, je pense bien à la couleur de chemise que je vais mettre pour aller au resto avec Iruka ce soir...

iruka: orange mon amouuuuuur!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M2] je sais plus si c'est expliqué dans la BD ( tout est dans un carton de déménagement, je peux pas vérifier...) mais dans le DA, on voit bébé Haku qui joue avec de l'eau, et sa mère le gifle car elle ne veut pas qu'on découvre qu'ils font partie d'une lignée de pouvoirs héréditaires. Son père malheureusement voit tout et va tuer la mère. Haku, terrifié, tue son père et erre dans la ville jusqu'à rencontrer Zabuza.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M3] Zabuza sait dire son nom maintenant! C'est bien!!!

zabuza: Fous-toi de moi... j'aimerais te voir!

shû: oh, moi j'dirais "vas-y!!!" c'est mieux non?

kakashi et Iruka qui se papouillent: OUIIIIIII!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M4] dur, dur, c'est vite dit. T'es pas en train de profiter là?

zabuza: elle me lourde... ras le cul de tes notes débiles! Laisse-moi!

shû: ^__________^ et si je fais crever Haku maintenant?

zabuza: c'est bon, je retire... -_-x

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M5] et bah voualà! Ca t'as pas écorché la gueule de le dire?!

zabuza: grrrrrrr...

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M6] synonyme de "doigts" siouplé… j'en ai marre des répétitions!

zabuza: et là, à faire des notes cons, tu crois pas que tu te répètes?

* shû lève le doigt -justement- et après avoir sélectionné le nom "Haku", l'approche dangereusement de la touche "effacer" *

zabuza: Ah non, pitié, j'arrête, promis, laisse-moi mon lemon!!! Pretty pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiize!!!

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [M7] et voilà. Pour la suite, lisez Naruto, aux éditions Kana, par Masashi Kishimoto, 5 euros 25 chez presque tout les libraires!!!

zabuza: ah, content! Je peux enfin dire que tu me lourdes!!! Niark!

* shû prend un shuriken fûma et course zabuza *

iruka et kakashi: sont névrosés ceux là… Tu m'embrasse? ^__________________^


End file.
